Story About Us
by cheshirewink
Summary: aku mencintaimu, meskipun aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, meskipun aku tahu kau mencintai perempuan lain, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat terbaikku. ya, kita akan selalu menjadi teman, selamanya.. MeitoxMiku, slight MeitoxGumi. review pleaseeee!  :D


Heyooooooo guys!

I recently heard songs from my phone and when I heard one of them, somehow it makes me want to write a story. And so….

For now, I'll use my original language, Indonesian, since my English isn't that good hehe.

Using MikuxMeito as a pairing, because it seems like no one write them in a story, in Indonesian language ( if you write it, please tell me. I'll be glad to read the story ;) )

Song using Jang Woo Hyuk ft. Ben – Please Don't Go. ( please, pleaaaaaase hear this song while you read this, just for get some atmosphere xD, this is kinda sad, and a beautiful song for me hehe )

So, enjoy! ^_^

Oh and you all know if I never own Vocaloids! neither the song! *sobs

* * *

><p><strong>Story About Us<strong>

_Love is something that gets forgotten_  
><em>Separation is something that is so heart-aching<em>

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru yang tidak wajar dengan kuncir dua, menatap ke arah jalanan di sekitarnya sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. 'dia sudah telat 1 jam.' Katanya dalam hati. Ia kembali melihat ke arah jalan, sambil memperhatikan setiap pejalan kaki yang lewat, memastikan ada tanda-tanda kekasihnya. Namun tidak ada tanda dari orang yang ia tunggu.

Gadis itu kini menatap ke arah minumannya. Minuman yang tadinya dingin itu kini mulai tidak dingin lagi, dengan topping es krim yang sudah hilang entah kemana. Gadis itu mengaduk-aduk minumannya dan mendapati terdapat bayangan besar yang menutupi cahaya di depannya. Gadis itu menengadah dan mendapati orang yang ia tunggu berdiri di depannya.

''Maaf aku terlambat, Miku..''

Dada gadis itu, Miku, berdetak kencang, mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. Miku tersenyum.

''Tidak apa-apa, Meito, aku mengerti.. Kau pasti ada urusan dengan Gumi bukan?'' katanya sambil tersenyum, walau senyum yang ia buat itu palsu.

Ya, Miku menyukai lelaki itu, lelaki yang kini berada di depannya, sedang memesan minuman kepada maid di kafe kecil itu, menyukainya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu 4 tahun yang lalu. Miku adalah murid pindahan, ia pindah bersama keluarganya ke kota kecil yang kini akan segera ia tinggalkan, karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Hari ini ia bermaksud menyatakan perasaannya yang tidak akan terbalas pada lelaki itu, karena sebentar lagi ia akan pindah ke tempat yang jauh.. Ya, perasaan yang tidak akan terbalas, karena Meito sudah memiliki tunangan yaitu Gumi, sahabatnya sendiri.. Memikirkannya saja kini sudah membuat Miku ingin menangis.

''Miku, ada apa? Kau kelihatan sedang.. mengkhayal..'' kata Meito sambil memakan cake beraroma sake favoritnya, menatap ke arah Miku. Hal itu saja sudah membuat rona merah muncul di pipi gadis itu.

''Aaah, tidak. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Meito..'' kata Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memegang erat ujung roknya.

''Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' Tanya Meito.

''Itu.. Aku..''

_My heart that let you go is so painful_  
><em>My memories can't erase you, in my world<em>

Meito tercengang. Tanpa sadar sendok yang berada di tangannya terjatuh dari genggamannya.

''Miku, bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?''

''Ya Meito, aku menyukaimu.. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kita bertemu, 4 tahun yang lalu..'' Miku mengucapkan semuanya, semuanya dengan lancar. ''tapi aku tahu kau akan menolakku, sejak kau sudah memiliki.. Gumi…'' Miku melanjutkan pembicaraannya, walaupun hatinya amat sakit.

''Miku…. Aku minta maaf..'' kini Meito menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya selama 4 tahun ini akan mengatakan hal seperti ini.

''Tidak apa-apa Meito, aku mengerti. Aku hanya.. ingin mengungkapkannya saja..''

'Sebelum aku pergi jauh, jauh dari sini hingga aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi'

''Aku akan melupakanmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir..'' lanjut Miku. ''Tolong, bahagiakan Gumi.. Aku sangat menyayanginya, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku..'' Miku bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi.

''Selamat tinggal, Meito..'' Miku membalikkan tubuhnya. Meito segera bangun dan menarik tangan Miku, menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

_You presented me with a separation that I didn't want_  
><em>I don't have any hopes<em>

''Maafkan aku, Miku..'' tangan Meito bergetar hebat. Tubuh Miku ikut bergetar. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pipi Miku. Miku mendorong Meito, dan mendapati kehangatan tubuh Meito menghilang.

''Tidak apa Meito.. Jadi ini selamat tinggal kan?'' Miku tersenyum ke arah Meito, senyuman yang dipaksakan. Meito menggeleng.

''Tidak Miku, ini bukan selamat tinggal. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kan? Kita akan selalu jadi teman bukan?'' Meito menggenggam tangan Miku erat, sedangkan Miku menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk pelan.

''Ya, teman..'' Miku perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Meito. Miku mulai berjalan jauh, sambil melambaikan tangannya, memberikan senyuman terbaik yang ia dapat berikan kepada lelaki itu, lalu membalikkan badannya sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan setetes demi tetes air mata jatuh dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Ya, teman untuk selamanya..

_I just wanna let you go.._

_If time passes and I get to erase you_  
><em>I want to reminisce as if it was nothing<em>

Hari yang ditentukan telah tiba..

Kini Miku berdiri di depan pintu keberangkatan, bersama-sama dengan teman-teman yang ia cintai. Miku berusaha tersenyum di depan mereka, walaupun hatinya teramat sangat sakit. 4 tahun mereka bersama dan kini mereka harus berpisah. Miku memeluk mereka semua, satu demi satu.

''aku tidak akan melupakan kalian, aku berjanji..'' kata Miku kepada mereka.

''Ne, Miku-chan, jangan lupa membalas e-mailku! Kau harus membalasnya begitu kau sampai di sana!'' kata Rin Kagamine sambil memeluk erat Miku, sementara saudaranya, Len Kagamine menatap ke arah 2 gadis itu dengan mata bosan.

''Rin, jangan kekanakan begitu..'' kata Len sambil melipatkan tangannya.

''Oh Len, jangan begitu. Aku tahu kau pasti juga sangat sedih karena Miku pindah kan?'' kata gadis dengan rambut merah muda di sampingnya sambil menyeringai. Wajah Len memerah.

''Ti.. tidak Luka-nee! Jangan menggodaku terus!'' kata Len kesal. Luka tertawa.

''Miku, bawa ini ya, hadiah dari kami! Supaya kau tidak lupa dengan kami semua di sini! Kami harap suatu saat kau dapat kembali dan kita bisa bertemu lagi.'' Kata Luka sambil tersenyum.

''Ooh Luka sayang, jangan bertindak seolah-olah kau kuat. Menangislah jika kau ingin sayang, kemarilah..'' Gakupo membentangkan tangannya lebar dan hal itu berhasil membuat lelaki dengan rambut ungu yang panjang itu terduduk di lantai dengan pipi yang mulai membengkak.

''Luka sayang, jangan terlalu kasar begitu..''

''Sekali lagi kau mencoba untuk memelukku kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih buruk, manusia terong!'' bentak Luka. Hal itu berhasil membuat Gakupo diam dan seluruh orang tertawa.

_I don't want to engrave anything else in my memory_

_I just wanna let you go.._  
><em>I am trying to go back to that time<em>  
><em>I can't even erase you now<em>

''Miku…''

Miku mendapati Gumi, sahabat terbaiknya berlari dan memeluk ia erat. Miku memeluk gadis itu, dan mendapati Meito di belakang Gumi, menatap ke arah Miku dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan.

''Miku, jangan pergi..'' Miku merasakan sesuatu yang panas membasahi bajunya.

''Gumi, tapi aku harus pergi.. Kita akan bertemu lagi, aku berjanji. Kita sahabat bukan?'' kata Miku sambil terus memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Gumi mempererat pelukannya.

''Miku, kita harus segera pergi..''

Kepala keluarga Hatsune memanggil putrinya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Miku kembali menatap Gumi.

''Gumi, berbahagialah dengan Meito. Kalau kau bahagia, aku di sana akan bahagia juga..'' Miku perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Gumi mengangguk perlahan.

''Terima kasih.. Miku..'' kata Gumi sambil terisak. Miku berjalan ke arah Meito sambil menyerahkan Gumi ke pelukan lelaki itu.

''Bahagiakan Gumi, Meito. Kalau kau sampai membuat Gumi menangis, aku akan memastikan kau tidak akan dapat melihat matahari lagi!'' kata Miku dengan wajah yang serius. Gumi menatap Miku..

''Miku..''

''Jadi… sampai jumpa teman-teman! Aku akan sangat merindukan kalian semua!'' Miku melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan makin jauh, menyusul keluarganya yang telah menunggu di dalam pesawat. Teman-temannya membalas lambaian tangan Miku. Miku mulai berlari kecil, melepaskan semua perasaan sedihnya, membiarkan air matanya kering oleh hembusan angin..

Meito terus menatap ke arah pesawat yang telah membawa Miku dan keluarganya pergi jauh. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar di tangannya..

''Meito, ayo pergi..'' kata gadis yang berada di sampingnya kini. Meito tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan ke arah gadis itu.

''Ya Gumi, ayo..''

* * *

><p><em>''Gumi, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan..''<em>

_''Ya Miku, katakan saja..''_

_''Gumi aku.. aku menyukai Meito. Tapi, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu tenang saja! Aku, hanya ingin kamu mengetahuinya sejak kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, dan kau adalah.. tunangannya..''_

_Gumi termenung sejenak. ''Kau sudah memberitahunya kepada Meito?''_

_''Sudah. Aku sudah lega sekarang..''_

_Keheningan menguasai kedua gadis itu._

_''Gumi, asalkan kau bisa bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Aku yakin kau dan Meito akan bahagia..''_

_''Miku..'' Gumi memeluk gadis yang kini menangis sekencang-kencangnya dipelukannya.._

* * *

><p><em>''Meito, ayo kita ke bandara hari ini..''<em>

_''Bandara? Untuk apa?'' Tanya Meito sambil mem-pause game yang ada di hadapannya._

_''Ya ampun kau tidak tahu? Hari ini Miku akan pindah ke Amerika bersama keluarganya!'' kata Gumi kepada tunangannya. Meito terdiam._

_''Dia.. tidak memberitahukannya padaku..'' jawab Meito lemas. Gumi duduk di samping pria itu._

_''Mungkin dia tidak memberitahumu karena ia takut ia tidak akan sanggup mengatakannya padamu, Meito..'' kata Gumi sambil merapikan kaset-kaset game Meito yang berserakan. Meito tercengang._

_''Apa maksudmu Gumi?''_

_''Miku sudah menceritakan padaku semuanya Meito..'' kata Gumi sambil menghela napas. ''Apa kau, menyukainya juga, Meito?'' tanyanya pada lelaki di sampingnya._

_''Ya, sebagai teman Gumi.. kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan?'' kata Meito._

_''Tapi dulu kau menyukainya, bukan?''_

_Meito terdiam sejenak, lalu mulai berkata, ''Itu sudah lama sekali, Gumi..''_

_''Ya, aku tahu..'' Gumi memeluk lelaki di sampingnya. ''kau hanya mencintaiku kan, Meito? Mungkin aku terdengar egois tapi aku tidak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku dan mengejar Miku..''_

_Meito memeluk Gumi erat sambi menatap jari manisnya, dimana cincin pertunangan melingkar di sana, ''tidak akan Gumi, tidak akan..''_

* * *

><p><em>Hari pertama sekolah. Huff, aku sangat berdebar-debar!<em>

_Aku memperhatikan sekolah baruku, sebuah sekolah kecil dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Aku terus berjalan hingga tanpa sengaja aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh._

_''Aww!''_

_Aku mengerang kecil sambil mengelus jidatku yang sakit. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah tangan terulur di depan mataku. Aku menatap ke atas dan mendapati lelaki dengan rambut coklat menatap ke arahku dengan wajah khawatir. Melihat lelaki itu membuat wajahku merona._

_''Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau anak baru kan? Siapa namamu?''_

_Aku tercengang sesaat. Sampai kemudian ku balas uluran tangannya dan mencoba berdiri. Aku mengebas-kebaskan rok ku dan menatap lelaki itu._

_''Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih. Aku memang anak baru! Namaku Miku Hatsune. Siapa namamu?'' aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Lelaki di depanku juga tersenyum._

_''Meito, Meito Sakine. Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik!''_

_Go, don't turn back and just go.._  
><em>So I won't be shaken, just go…<em>

_I can't go, I can't even go_  
><em>Even if I die, I can't leave you and just go…<em>

Fin~

* * *

><p>p.s: If you dislike this pairing you may leave from here ^^<p>

just.. review!~

EDIT:

terimakasih untuk 2 reviewers pertama yang uda komen Yuu-Zai Baka dan Dwi93jun Takahashi Chan logout :) sangat membantu loh.

yang ini sudah saya edit. bagaimana? masih bold semua ga? pas saya preview sebelum dipublish si engga ; A; semoga ga ke bold lagi. typo uda diperbaiki! kalo memang masih ada, tolong kasih tau ya supaya bisa saya perbaiki! ^_^

saya sangat menerima blame, kritik dan saran jadi tidak usah malu2 untuk review, asalkan masih sopan loh ya ( jangan blame pairing, kalo ga suka pairingnya gausa baca hehe )

regards,

Chessie


End file.
